


VID: Raise Your Glass

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>What part of party don't you understand?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Raise Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani_the_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_the_girl/gifts).



> Thanks as always to [](http://purplefringe.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**purplefringe**](http://purplefringe.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta! Made as a commission for [](http://dani-the-girl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://dani-the-girl.dreamwidth.org/)**dani_the_girl**.

**download:** [30MB .mp4](http://such-heights.com/MCU%20-%20Raise%20Your%20Glass%20-%20such%20heights.mp4.zip) | subtitles to come  
**password: assemble**

[MCU - Raise Your Glass - such heights](http://vimeo.com/78105237) from [such heights](http://vimeo.com/user1803358) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**lyrics:**

Right, right turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealeo?

I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m., turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party crashers, penny snatchers  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out

Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Oh shit, my glass is empty  
That sucks

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass for me


End file.
